Colonial Union of States
Last updated: 17/02/2017 The Colonial Union of States (CUS), also known as the Colonial Union is a sovereign state in Asia. Located on the Korean Peninsula and the main island of Japan, Colonial Union land extends from the east coast of japan, to the west coast of the Korean Peninsula: including the Sea of Japan and reaches as far north as Primosky Krai. The Colonial Union spans 45,400 sq mi and has a total population of over 3 million. The Colonial Union is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system of governance. Its capital is Irongate, its largest city and the nations primary financial centre. The constitutional monarch is Phoenix II, since 25 August 2016. The Colonial Union currently consists of four countries: Kingdom of Lanseia, North Establishment, Aeopic Unity and Central Establishment. Each country has its own devoted administrative democratic government that complies with the main government and monarch. Today CUS is still expanding its borders with the implementation of more neighboring nations. History Pre-Colonial Union Located on the Korean Peninsula were several different kingdoms. Each kingdom believed in different ideologies and had unique different cultures. Skirmishes and wars were common, the best known war being the Unification Conquest in 1650: 3 kingdoms were annexed and over 120,000 casualties. After the war each kingdom became fought out to remain isolated from the rest, with small skirmished over small bits of claimed land. Progress towards cooperation Within the Kingdom of Lanseia was the talk of becoming a peaceful state and to co-operate with its neighbors, boosting trade, the economy and therefore the overall welfare of the state: the government did not support this and refused to oblige with the popular demand. Continuing support for cooperation led to the pressure group Free Trade Union, led by Phoenix I. Campaigning for total peace in the Kingdom of Lanseia, Phoenix achieved political power with heavy support from the people. He introduced new reforms in which allowed further internal trade, free schools and a more efficient health care system. Phoenix attempted to establish free trade with its largest neighbor, the North Establishment, which they rejected as the proposals were not 'fair'. However the North wasn't a resource-heavy nation during this time and badly needed food from a recovering famine. They proposed to Lanseia a trade agreement which was in the North Establishments favor: most noticeably Lanseia provides food, Lanseia gives 30 sq mi of land, North Establishment provides access to its coastal trade routes. The North Establishment continued to propose more treaties. Treaty of the Establishment 1840 In 1739 after years of negotiations and several skirmishes, a treaty was established between the Kingdom of Lanseia and the North Establishment: with the North Establishment gaining more land and resources from the treaty and Lanseia gaining military assistance from the North Establishment. A year later Phoenix I went to the North Establishment monarch with a new proposal: to merge both kingdoms under one administration. Since the North Establishment was heavily influenced by friendly relations with Lanseia and owning some of their land, the idea was heavily supported and approved. Both kingdoms were merged under the new name 'Colonial Union', with the agreement of Lanseia becoming the dominant kingdom due to its rich resources. Formation of the Colonial Union of States After the talk of the prosperity from the Colonial Union, the kingdom of Aeopic Unity became interested in merging due to their low population and vulnerability. In 1870, when Phoenix I passed away, Aeopic Unity diplomats were sent to the Colonial Union with the proposal of the Aeopic Unity becoming a puppet state while maintaining its government. This proposal was extended by the Lanseia's government and change the layout of the Colonial Union: The Colonial Union would change into the Colonial Union of States with the Kingdom of Lanseia being the capital nation, the North Establishment and Aeopic Unity become member states, each nation has their own administrative parliament with a central parliament in join rule with the monarch and everything is shared. Soon after the formation of the CUS, the Central Establishment became interested in joining. After their war of independence with the North Establishment, they attempted to have good relations with their former ruler. With the CUS and their new policies, the Central Establishment applied to become a member state and was accepted. Member States Kingdom of Lanseia Nation Capital: Irongate Cities: Bridgeport, Ironsea, Fall lake North Establishment Nation Capital: Northmount Cities: Southcoast, Eastward Aeopic Unity Nation Capital: Swaesong Cities: Kaepata Central Establishment Nation Capital: Olympia Cities: Zeus, Juptoria Scotia Nation Capital: Titan Cities: Colossus, Orion, Theros Onturous Republic Nation Capital: Onturous See also New North Korea (old nation)Category:Nations in Asia